


Bibliophilia (and other words Brittany doesn't know)

by Sangerin



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: femslash10, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany has a library fetish. Santana is puzzled, but it's not like she cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bibliophilia (and other words Brittany doesn't know)

As they sat together happily drawing faces on pictures of Rachel Berry in the yearbook, Brittany let her foot slide up the side of Santana's leg. They were pressed close together, and giggling, and although Santana looked slightly sideways at Brittany, not entirely sure what her BFF was playing at, she let it go. It was just Britt, after all.

* * *

'So what happened?' Santana asked. It wasn't the easiest thing to do, painting your nails while keeping the latest iPhone clone wedged between your ear and your shoulder, but you never entirely knew what Brittany was likely to say in these late night conversations, so avoiding speaker-phone was always the better plan. Besides, Santana was pretty sure that the rest of her family was asleep or close to it, and there was no point in waking up her parents, nor letting Britt do so with some ear-piercing squeal of excitement. She'd just have to risk her own eardrums as usual.

'Nothing,' complained Brittany. 'The librarian just told us that she'd ask her Minister if we could come and pretend to be MC Hammer at church. She didn't even tell us to leave the library or _anything_. It was all a total waste of time.'__

'I almost which I'd seen it, though,' said Santana. 'I mean, I wouldn't want to be spending too much time with those dorks, but I bet you looked kinda good in Hammer pants.'

'I look good in everything,' stated Britt.

'True.' Santana lowered her voice a little. 'You look good in nothing, too.' She painted the final nail with its third top-coat, put the brush back into the little bottle, and leaned back, blowing gently on her nails.

'Yeah,' said Britt, 'but you like me better when I'm wearing a skirt for you to get under. Or pants to get into. When there's no boys around, at least.'

'Well, of course,' said Santana. It was their credo. They made out together to get the boys in, and on the odd occasion that their double act didn't work, they had each other for comfort. And... other things. And they also had phone sex.

'Have you been grounded again?' asked Brittany. 'Cause we only talk like this when you've been grounded, and I'm pretty sure you started this conversation.'

'Are you sure you didn't start it? Talking about hammer pants and dancing with Tina and Mercedes in the library... you're the one with the thing for libraries.'

Britt giggled. 'Tina's hot,' she said. 'For a girl, I mean. And not as hot as you, of course.'

Santana didn't bother dignifying that statement with an answer. 'Is she only hot when she's in the library, though. That's what I want to know.'

There was a pause on the line while Brittany considered. 'I don't know. I might have to see if I think she's hot when I'm not in the library. But you're hot all the time.'

'Have you been drinking?'

'No!'

It was just that Brittany always sounded a little bit wasted. Especially at midnight, on the phone to Santana, and quite possibly under the covers to make sure that no one knew they were still awake and talking. Santana blew on the fingers of her left hand once more, shook them a little to make sure the nail polish would hold, and then picked up the phone in her hand. There was a crick in her neck that would not be comfortable if she didn't get it worked out before the next Cheerios practice.

'So if I *had* been in the library,' Santana hinted, 'and I'd seen you dancing in your hammer pants, what would you have done?'

'Are we having phone sex now?'

'Yes, Britt - come _on_, keep up.'__

'Okay. Well, I would have held you back when the other guys left...'

'And pulled me back to where the yearbooks live, right?'

'Well, there's never anyone there - except us, when we go to draw on Rachel's photos...'

'What were you wearing?' asked Santana.

'Hammer pants,' said Brittany, sounding confused. 'You know that.'

'But what else?' Santana prompted. It was frustrating to realise that she might not be getting herself off tonight after all: despite all her talk about Tina's hotness - and Santana's own - she just wasn't entirely all there. But then, when was she ever?

* * *

'Seriously, Britt, just tell me _why_?'

Santana stormed ahead of Brittany into the school library which was thankfully empty. It was after school and yet oddly enough there was no one hanging around to study after school.

'Because he was cute,' said Brittany. 'You always said that a boy didn't have to be anything but cute to be worth making out with.'

'But... since when is Kurt cute?'

'Since he sang Pink Houses?'

Santana threw up her hands. 'I don't believe you. Some friend you are.' Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jewfro push open the door. She glared at him and he backed out so quickly he almost tripped over his own feet. Santana took a moment to smirk before she realised that having the power of the glare over the Jewfro really wasn't anything to be particularly proud of. She turned back to Brittany. 'I was upset. Really upset - Mercedes is dating my boyfriend.'

'But...'

'_Mercedes_ is dating my boyfriend,' she said again. 'And I phoned you up to talk and you weren't there because you were making out with the capital G Gay.'

Brittany shrugged. 'It was nice.'

Santana backed Brittany up against a bookshelf. 'Nicer than making out with me?'

'Umm.' Brittany bit her bottom lip and looked adorable.

'Need reminding, huh?' added Santana.

'Maybe,' she replied.

Santana pressed forward, pushing Brittany all the way into the bookshelf. She leaned against Britt, their bodies touching from shoulder to toe. She brushed her lips lightly against Britt's, then more firmly. She nibbled against Brittany's bottom lip, the one Brittany herself had just been chewing in her uncertainty. She swept her tongue along Britt's lips until they opened, and then slid her tongue into Brittany's warm mouth. Britt kissed her back, and Santana glowed with triumph. She raised her hand to graze beneath Britt's breast - the cheerleading uniforms they both wore so tightly fitted that every reaction of each girl's body was obvious to the other. Even before Brittany let the tiniest sound of a moan escape from her throat, Santana knew that she'd won.

'So,' she said, pulling back slightly, putting one hand on her hip as Brittany opened her eyes.

'So,' replied Brittany as she shrugged. 'You're a good kisser. It's not like I didn't know that.'

'Do you want more then?' asked Santana. 'Do you want me to kneel down right here, push up your skirt and pull down your pants, while you hold on to the bookshelves to keep yourself upright? Do you want me to lay you down between the shelves and push up your top and your bra? What's your library fantasy, Britt? What is it?'

Brittany smiled. 'I've got a hundred fantasies and probably more,' she said.

Santana shifted, one hand either side of Britt's shoulders, trying to look seductive and sexy and totally in control of the situation, even though she actually wanted badly to know what those fantasies were. 'So what is the appeal of the library, Britt? I really don't understand it.'

Brittany shrugged. 'I love books. They know so much more than I do.'

'And that makes you hot?'

'You have no idea,' said Brittany.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dictionaries For Dummies (Sexicon Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/191972) by [amathela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela)




End file.
